Everything that Matters
by Unsugar
Summary: He looks upon the things that made him worth his life all this time. And now it is time to say goodbye… Mention of KaixRay.


**Title: **Everything That Matters

**Author:** Faker of Innocence

**Summary:** He looks upon the things that made him worth his life all this time. And now it is time to say goodbye… Mention of KaixRay.

**Warning:** Angst, disturbing, character death. You have been warned.

**A/N: **Just don't ask how the song _'Sign of Wish'_ had lead me to write this fic.

**Disclaimer:** If I own Beyblade, you can expect a lot of flirting among those gorgeous bladders. Do you see them doing that? Nope. So, I don't own them, and never will.

o-o-o-o-o-o

He smiled and chuckled as he watched his two friends Tyson and Kenny run off quickly as they were late to school. It seemed that the latter was scolding the former for waking up late again. Apart from that, the two were happily laughing at something he could not hear from where he was standing - alone.

Their laugher stopped abruptly when Hillary ran up to them, panicked and tear-stricken. In her hand was a newspaper, clutched tightly and closely to her chest. He continued to watch the trio as the girl shoved said newspaper under the boys' noses for them to read the headline.

He turned away after watching Kenny fall down to his knees, stunned with whatever news he had just found out. Tyson was still standing, head down. Knowing him, he was probably trying to suppress the urge to cry out in despair. Hillary stood there in front of them, shoulders shaking as new tears trickled down her eyes.

He had come to say goodbye, but he decided against it. Leaving, he knew his teammates would know sooner or later about his departure.

'_Take care, Tyson, Chief…'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

He continued to watch from outside the shop as Max laughed with his parents. He knew the blond blader was happy that his mother was in Japan for a holiday although it might be just for a while. He watched as Max chatted cheerfully with his father while Judy looked up from the news on the television.

Judy's small gasp and her sudden call for her son caused the two male Tates to look at the television to watch the news. The way Max's eyes widened and his lips trembled showed him that Max was watching the same news that had terribly disturbed Tyson and Kenny earlier.

He quietly left the shop while Mr. Tate and his wife tried to calm their shock-stricken son. He decided not to disturb the shocked family further.

_'Good bye, Maxie…'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

He walked through the route that he had always remembered at the back of his mind. Looking around, he smiled at the village where he had grown up in with his best friends and former teammates.

Up ahead of him was the biggest building in the village; the main hall where everyone gathered if there were any important things needed to be done. The villagers were gathering in front of the hall. He knew he was the only one left, but he took his time by slowly walking there.

Now that he had all the time in the world.

But the scene at the front row of the group was something that wrenched his heart painfully. Mariah, his friend whom he took up as a little sister, was crying loudly while some of the female villagers tried to calm the pink-haired girl down. Kevin and Gary were standing beside her; Kevin was crying loudly while Gary tried to soothe him but failed as he himself had tears falling from his eyes.

A bit further from the front group, Lee was standing alone with his back facing the rest of the villagers. But he knew that from the lion's hunching shoulders, he was no better than the rest of the team. He was only trying to control his tears that threatened to fell down to the ground.

He knew he was supposed to go and run towards them, calmed them down, encouraged them with his words and voice - but he also knew he could not do that. Although he had all the time in the world, none of the time could be spared for his friends.

'_I'm sorry…Take care, everyone.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

He watched the lone figure stand under a tree, clearly waiting for someone. It was cold; he knew from the clothes Kai was wearing and the puffs coming out from the blue-haired teen's mouth.

He was starting to walk towards the other teen when he saw another person rushed towards the teen under the tree. The redhead had a worried expression on his face and the watching teen knew Kai would soon find out about the news.

He felt tears threatening to fall down from his eyes as he watched the way Kai leaned against the tree; his arms fell lifelessly to his sides.

He had come to see him, but not in this condition.

He continued to watch; tears finally fell from his golden eyes as Tala hugged Kai in a comforting manner, trying to ease out the pain the blue-haired Russian was going through. But the redhead knew it would never be enough. Nothing would ever be enough to ease out the pain the horrible news had brought unto Kai.

_'I've come to see you, but I never thought it would be like this. I'm sorry, Kai, and take care. I love you, which is the one thing that will never change. Please, continue to live as you used to.'_

And with that he left, leaving his love and friends who had helped him throughout his life - leaving nothing but memories for the ones he cared the most to cherish.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Somewhere in Russia, a pair of crimson eyes looked towards the sky, tears trailing down the blue-tinted cheeks. It was snowing, as if trying to replace the rain that was supposed to accompany the lone figure. In his hand, a piece of newspaper was crumbled. Still, the English headline could be read clearly:

"**_Beijing-Moscow Plane Crash: Famous Bladebreaker Ray Kon Fell"_**

Kai looked up to the greying sky, as if knowing somewhere up there, a pair of saddened golden eyes were looking back down at him. Rubbing off the tears from his eyes, he knew Ray would never want to see him cry like that. All he could do was to live his life as best as he could.

The life that he could live with the Chinese teen that he loved the most.

'_Good bye, Ray. Wish me luck in continuing to live without you…'_

Somehow, he could not even believe his own words.

o-o-o-o-o-o

So, how is it? Good or bad? I never thought I would go as far as killing Ray! Well, what's done is done, right?

Read and review, please. Any constructive review is very well appreciated and will be used wisely in the future.

Thank you to dearest nee-chan aka Angelique Starlight for beta-read this fic.

Thank you for reading.

Golden Neko aka F.o.I


End file.
